1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a slide-type sun visor for vehicles, having a sun visor body which can move in an axial direction of a support rod.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese non-examined laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-284973 discloses a slide-type sun visor for vehicles having a sun visor body which can slide in an axial direction of a support rod fixed to a vehicle body side. This known sun visor includes an elongate guide member which has a concave section and is fixedly disposed along an upper edge of the sun visor body, and a movable element which is prevented from moving in the axial direction of the support rod and allowed to pivot around an axis of the support rod with respect to the support rod mounted to a vehicle body side (a front interior roof surface of the vehicle). The guide member is mounted to the movable element such that it can slide in the axial direction of the support rod. Therefore, the sun visor body can change its position in the axial direction of the support rod by sliding together with the guide member with respect to the movable element. Such a positional change by sliding movement of the sun visor body is mainly made with the sun visor body placed along a side window.
The above-described known sun visor having the slide-guide structure is provided with a friction mechanism which imposes an appropriate sliding resistance caused by friction between the movable element and the guide member in order to obtain stability or smoothness of the sliding movement. The friction mechanism includes a friction member which imposes sliding resistance to the guide member, and a biasing member which biases in such a manner as to press the friction member toward a bottom of the guide member which has a concave section. Therefore, rattle of the friction member with respect to the guide member can be prevented in the direction in which the friction member is pressed against the guide member by the biasing member, but cannot be prevented in a lateral direction of the concave section transverse to the pressing direction. As a result, stability or smoothness of the sliding movement is impaired. In this point, further improvement is desired.